


Prince Who What Now?!?!

by rikusbellybuttonwindow



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, First fanfic on AO3, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, i cant help it, its gonna get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikusbellybuttonwindow/pseuds/rikusbellybuttonwindow
Summary: After the battle, Riku wants to explore more worlds. And of course, Sora follows. Strange history is revealed and drama ensues.Ignores ending of KH3. They defeat Xehanort and his minions and celebrate. Then keep cleaning up worlds with Heartless still at large.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a mess. But it’s one of my few first attempts to try to write a fanfic. ٩( '-' )و let’s see how this goes. I’ll fix it as I go. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own KH unfortunately. If I did, the SoRiku would be less subtle. They would be outright banging as a cutscene :)

Once everyone is debriefed in Master Yen Sid’s study, they disperse into the kitchen to eat and celebrate. Riku felt too stifled and adrenaline spiked to stay with the large group. They were all still tensed and cautious.

He crossed the threshold of the Mysterious Tower and sat on the steps, looking into the sky. He sighs and rests his elbow on his knee. 

The war was finally over. A few major hits taken and healed with no losses. Hopefully Mickey would give them some weeks to rest and recuperate before eradicating the lingering Heartless. 

A deep yet dulcet voice brings him out of his reverie. 

“You’ve grown so much. I knew the moment I felt your light those years ago, you would become something impressive. Thank you for not giving up on me when I fell into the abyss.”

Riku looks down to find Aqua settling next to him. 

“Master Aqua... I’ve had my share of run-ins with the darkness. I can’t imagine how it must have been down there for ten years. I’m glad we got you out in time.”

She gives him a sad smile. “Holding on to getting Ven and Terra back safely kept me sane. It was lonely wandering the long hallways. You don’t feel hunger, thirst or sleepy in the Darkness, so fighting off the Heartless felt never ending. I sensed darkness in you. But it is controlled and used for good. I am proud of how you’ve handled all that has been thrown at you. It is not my place to take credit for that, but you should know how important you are. Anyways,” she ruffles his hair, “congratulations, new Master Riku. This victory was well-deserved. Mickey is making us all take a break for two weeks. Then it’s back to business.”

Riku ducks his head, hiding the faint flush that overcomes his face. “Thank you. That means a lot Master Aqua.”

“Just call me Aqua, Riku. We are all equals here.”

“Aqua it is then. Why aren’t you inside?”

“I needed a breather. Being trapped for so long has left me high strung around this many people. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to keep Ven and Terra handcuffed to me. But they shouldn’t miss out on the celebrations. How about you? Why aren’t you in there with your friends?”

“I still can’t get rid of the adrenaline from the battle and they would try to wrestle me into every conversation and everyone would be too close for comfort. My heart is in tune with Sora and Kairi, so I know they’re okay. The night sky always calms me down.”

“It is so beautiful. There’s this one world you should visit. My glider went careening into a warp site because of a G-Firaga gummi piece attaching itself to the gear. I landed in a world called Eos. There were so many people and interesting smells. But I was on a mission, so I had to leave quickly. I never got the chance to go back. I’ll probably visit in the future. But I think you’d fit in perfectly.”

“I’ll make that the stop after Halloween Town. Sora wants to take me to go meet all the friends he’s made.”

“A Victory Lap then? That’s great!”

“Yeah, basically. Although, Kairi is going to be staying in Radiant Garden to find out more about her family.”

“How nice. She seems like a sweet and fierce girl. I hope she finds what she’s looking for. As for you now, we have to go inside and eat then sleep for a few days.”

They get up and walk back inside the Tower. 

“Thanks for the company.”

“Anytime, Riku. Keep me updated.”

They joined the loud racket behind the door. 

“Where’d you guys go?! I’ve saved some cake!” yells Sora. 

Riku chuckles. “Thanks.”

With one last shared smile, Aqua and Riku take their seats and dig in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tired key wielders' first night. Sora is plagued with Nightmares and Riku Dives. The trio has cuddle session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of PTSD sprinkled in here. This follows canon until Xehanort gives Sora the χ-blade. The twist is that Sora defeats the water Heartless and it reverts into Kairi. Sora uses the χ-blade to close Kingdom Hearts and the group goes to stay at Yen Sid’s Tower. Soriku is endgame (the new Avengers trailer killed me I cried literal tears), but this will be a bumpy riiiiiide. :) ...

Although the shadows lurking around the corners would keep his reflexes sharp, Riku couldn’t stand jumping at every little shift. The others were tense as well, not fully comprehending the thought of peace. Strained smiles were given and bags were stark under their eyes. Deliberate brushes against each other reassured them of their existence after so long. Ienzo and the Radiant Garden crew were focused on separating Naminé from Kairi safely since the replica was ready. The conversations skimmed deep thoughts and heartfelt reunions. Though with Sora’s boisterous tales and Axel’s ridiculous concepts, no one got stuck on such emotional topics.

Sora puffs out his cheeks and comes to the defense of his friend. “At least Little Chef can cook without burning everything!”

The redhead scoffs, disbelief on his face. “Your Majesty, no offence, you’re a mouse, it’s different. A rat can’t cook. Especially by pulling your hair. It makes no sense.”

“I’ll show you! First stop: Twilight Town’s Le Bistrot.”

Kairi paused mid-conversation with Aqua to say, “Don’t forget you’re dropping me off at Radiant Garden.”

“Hehe... of course. I’d never forget.”

 

It wasn’t even 10 p.m. yet, but Mickey was the one who dismissed them when the yawns got more frequent. They filed into their own rooms.

* * *

 

The night was dead silent. The tower felt like safety. Like Home. There was no need to will his blade into existence. Riku could hear the light thrum of magic woven into this land if he concentrated hard enough. It helped him calm down, similar to a lullaby Sora’s mom used to sing.

But Riku still laid awake at two in the morning swiping through his gallery. His storage was filled to the brim after pictures were taken and exchanged last night. A trip to Chip and Dale to add more gumbytes was in order.

He couldn’t believe it was over. He’d get to relax for more than a handful of hours. He wondered if the islanders would even remember who they were. Well, his parents may not have. Both have jobs that require them to travel to the other islands frequently. It would be strange to go back after all this time. And would he even have to go to school? Probably study for a while before taking the test to graduate.

Riku turns off his phone and sighs deeply. It took all his willpower to hold back from gathering the love of his life into his arms. His blinding grin was so precious. He couldn’t imagine ever taking that away. There were moments where most of the Guardians were out of commission and only split second decisions prevented any deaths. Sora’s anguish over his friends being swept away by the darkness only made him more determined to protect him. He could vividly recall the muted nothingness when it overcame him. But he has found the _strength to protect what matters, always._

He was broken out of his reverie when his door suddenly opened. Spiky hair appeared in the dim light made by the door.

“Hi Riku. I thought I would find you awake.” He shuffled forward, “Can- can you do me a favor?”

“Of course, Sora.” He responded quickly.

“Can you eat my nightmares? I haven’t been getting much sleep.”

Riku slides over and lifts the cover to invite Sora in. Once Sora is settled in, Riku hovers over him, pressing their foreheads together. Sora’s eyes widened then drifted shut after being pulled into sleep. 

* * *

 

Swarms of Heartless converged on the Play Island, the tree house toppling down and the shack utterly ruined. A lone figure lay curled up and tense as shadowy figures hurled accusations and hate.

Sora tried to block it all out with his hands over his ears and eyes covered by his knees.

“You’re nothing without the Keyblade. That wooden sword fit you well.”

“You only pulled all this off with luck. Even Yen Sid knows you’re not worthy of being a Keyblade Master.”

These humanoid shadows scattered like dust under his blade. Nightmares came rushing out at him.

After defeating a Tyranto Rex, Riku makes his way to the hunched form. He lands next to him.

“Sora?”

A childish, round, red tear-streaked face hesitatingly looked up.

“R- Riku?”

Riku gasped a bit, this Sora seemed around 6 years old. That’s why he looked smaller than normal. He gathered the child up in his arms, rocking him to calm him down. He whispered reassurance and support. Sora leaned in closer and relaxed against Riku’s chest.

A while later, he was snoring softly. Riku laid Sora gently on the sand and activated his power of waking.

* * *

 

Aquamarine eyes opened towards the ceiling. A warmth was pressed against his side. He looked over to see Sora sprawled out, drool on his side of the pillow. _How cute_.

After a few more minutes of staring, a squeak followed by a light knock sounded.

“Come in.” He looked over to see Kairi shutting the door behind her. “Kairi? What’s wrong?”

She crossed her arms, slightly shivering. “I couldn’t sleep. Wondering if Sora made his way to you yet.”

He scooted over, moving Sora’s stray limbs to give Kairi space to lay in. She climbed in and gingerly took both Sora and Riku’s hands in hers. Sora was dead to the world in between them.

“You’re always welcome. How did you manage to finish training so fast?”

“Master Yen Sid has this handy time magic that made it seem like weeks passed in one day. Axel was also a great partner. He’s really sweet.”

“Axel? I thought he wanted to be called Lea?”

“Not anymore. He’s escorting me to Radiant Garden. Did you know that was his original world? I wonder if it has changed since then... We all have.”

“Yeah. Well, it’ll be a long day tomorrow, so let's go to sleep.”

“Right. Goodnight, Riku.”

And they dream of a beach, racing and laughing together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku broods, again, and Axel smokes apparently.

Riku woke to soft giggles beside him.

“He looks so peaceful Sora. Let him sleep in.”

“But Kai, this would be a perfect selfie with Riku.”

“You guys have no decency,” he said with an eye cracked open and then proceeded to grab them both and attack by tickling.

They screeched and laughed until they were red in the face, just like old times.

After a few moments, they caught their breath and made their way to their own rooms to get ready for the day ahead.

~.~.~

Riku bumped into Roxas on his way down. Roxas only gave him a side glance and continued downstairs. Well, that’s one person holding a grudge from the past.

He made his way to the kitchen to start cooking, already finding Terra and Aqua setting up. Good morning’s were passed around and pancakes, eggs and bacon were made.

“Riku, you’ve aged well.” Terra complimented him.

He ducked his head and blushed a bit.

“It’s refreshing to see the bonds of friendship last as long as yours and Sora’s has.” Aqua intoned.

He nodded and asked, “How are you guys settling in?”

Terra and Aqua shared a glance. “We’ve been meaning to ask you. Is it possible you could help with the darkness?” Aqua hesitated, “My light has burned out the remains.”

Terra interjects, “The darkness is still sleeping within me, but I’ll be working with Mickey and a few others to control it. Like you.”

“That’s great. I can give you advice whenever you need it. I’m sure you’ll be getting Gummiphones soon, so just call me whenever. Our connections are already programmed in.”

“Will do. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Plates and cutlery magically settles around the elongated table, courtesy of the Tower’s magic. 

They eat together with others popping in and out. Once Riku is done, though, he walked to the edge of the world, finding serenity in being surrounded by stars. He thought back to when Sora and Kairi returned, hands clasped between them. It hurt to see them so close. To see Kairi’s light encompassing Sora. How could he have blamed her for his own jealousy? For succumbing to darkness and trying to drag Sora down with him? He stewed so long in it because of Maleficent’s words of ‘wisdom’. But now Sora has tons of people who care about him. Friends who will stand by his side through anything. Riku wasn’t needed as much anymore. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he could take it. Anything to keep him safe and happy. He’ll just let Sora take Kairi on the tour by themselves and focus on clearing out the not-anymore sleeping worlds Master Yen Sid mentioned.

He heard footsteps approaching, along with the smell of smoke.

“Ya know, all this brooding leaves a bad taste in the air.”

“I’m not brooding.” Riku rolls his eyes.

“Well, speed it up. You’re supposed to take me to see Isa today.”

“I will. We’ll leave in a few.”

“Alright. Don’t take long.” And the redhead walks away, smoke curling from his mouth.

Riku wondered where he got the cigarettes from. Moogles certainly didn’t sell any. Either way, the smell suited Axel. 

Changing his plans without telling Sora risks a pout from him, but it’ll give the couple time to themselves so why not.

He got up and walked to the yard. Axel was leaning on the ship they’ll be taking. Riku worked hard to obtain and power up his and Mickey’s ship, the Golden Highwind. It was a bit over the top, but it definitely kept them safe. 

“You ready?”

Axel removed the cigarette and lit it on fire until it turned to ashes. “Let’s go.”

Riku entered the cockpit, motioning for Axel to take the co-pilot seat and controls.

“Might as well learn a few things.”

Axel grins, “Don’t blame me if your precious ship gets destroyed.”

Riku glares at him a bit, “Don’t try me.”

They ride for about an hour, maneuvering through asteroids and finding constellations. Axel was pretty adept with the controls for his first time, though they had a few close calls with the heartless.

Radiant Garden was in sight and a big change from the dark purple dreary energy it used to be. Axel was trusted to guide them that small length ahead, so Riku went to the back to gather the supplies he may need to help the Reconstruction Committee. 

A jerk of the ship sent him crashing against one of the makeshift beds they used for long trips. 

“Riku!” Axel’s voice crackled over the ship’s speakers sounding panicked.

Riku rushed to the cockpit in time to find them being thrown into a wormhole by a boss heartless.

“Fuck. Axel, what the hell!”

“I’m sorry! It came out of nowhere! The ship didn’t even have it on the radar!”

They strapped in for the ride, holding on for dear life. Their screen was a swirl of blue, purple and white. The ship crash landed and jarred its occupants so much that they were knocked out on impact.

~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Axel find themselves on Eos and talk boy troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't pre-written, so it'll be a bit all over the place. My bad. Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!

Riku slowly woke to whispered arguing near him.

“He looks exactly like Noct! That’s so creeepy.”

“Shh, Prompto, you’ll wake them up. They don’t look injured much. Just a bit banged up..”

“This ship is huge. It’s probably why the beasts couldn’t get in. Kind of looked like a shooting star. Well, until it crashed near us.”

Riku shifted slightly to take in the scene before him: a tall man with a large build stands to the side of the cockpit entrance, a guy with spiky hair and glasses hovering over Axel’s prone form, a dark haired guy examining the controls and a blond one crouched right over him.

“He’s awake!” the blue eyed blond shouted, startled.

Riku jumped up and back, hitting the wall, keyblade already forming in his hand, battle stance ready. “Who are you?”

The guy in the glasses put both hands up as a peace symbol. “I am Ignis. These are Gladio, Prompto and Noctis” he said pointing to the buff guy, blond and finally the dark haired one, “We mean no harm. Your ship seemed to have fallen from the heavens and we went to investigate.”

After a moment, Riku relaxed his stance and dismissed his blade. “My name is Riku.” He glanced over to the crumpled form of Axel. Of course he wasn’t wearing his seat belt. “That’s Axel.”

The group glanced at each other awkwardly.

The blond, Prompto, giggled and offered a potion bottle, “This was our last one, but you guys seem to need it more.

Riku shook his head, said thanks, then pulled out his own supply bag and grabbed two bottles. He drank one then moved over to Axel, tipping the bottle into his mouth and rubbing his throat to make sure it went down smoothly.

The group shared a few glances. The silver haired kid materialized a weapon out of thin air, yet only the Crownsguard were able to access the royal armory and the Kingsglaive use the King’s magic.

Axel rose up with a “Woah.” He looked at the strangers in front of him, shifting closer to Riku. “Hi. Uh, hey. New people. What’s up?”

Riku spoke up, “We crashed. Gladio, Ignis, Prompto and Noctis found us,” pointing to each of them in turn, “You just had to jinx us before we left.”

The redhead crossed his arms and leaned towards him, “Nobody told you to leave the pilot’s seat. Anyways,” he faces the group again and points to his head, “my name is Axel, got it memorized?”

They nod. Noctis speaks up, “Right. So, where are you guys from? There’s not many visitors passing by these dangerous lands.”

“We got knocked out of the sky. Ran into a few hostiles.” Riku shrugged.

Axel added, “Say, have you been having a, let’s say, shadowy problem?”

Gladio’s gruff voice responded, “Those dark beasts? They’ve started popping up some time ago, but not much does damage. We’re trained to fight basically everything, but these creatures aren’t backing down unless Noct strikes them first. It’s pissin’ me off.”

Riku nods, “We’ll take care of them.”

“Apologies, but how? Nothing seems to harm them.” Ignis interjects.

“You can think of us as special exterminators for this type of problem.”

“O-kay then. Iggy, can you make Spicy Long-Bone Rib Steak tonight? Pretty please?” Prompto begs Ignis with a puppy face.

“We’ll see.” Ignis turns to Riku and Axel, “You’re welcome to join us. There’s a campsite not far from here to rest.”

“We appreciate it. Axel and I will have to gather our stuff here and meet you outside.”

The groups part ways. 

“He has your face. Are you related? Is this your original world?”

Riku had a bewildered expression. They did look almost exactly alike. “No. I’m from Destiny Islands like Sora.” He was adopted, but all he ever knew were the Islands. “It’s probably just a glitch in the universe.”

Axel laughed. “A glitch? Really? That’s great. This Noctis guy doesn’t seem so bad. Probably just a nicer Riku.

He rolled his eyes and started picking up their belongings. “Hurry up and pack. We’ve landed in a sleeping world. Might as well lock it before going to Radiant Garden.”

“No problemo. Isa can wait.”

~.~.~

Riku struggled to find his own tent in the magical bag Master Yen Sid gave everyone. Axel didn’t bring his because he was only visiting Isa who has his own quarters, so they’d have to share. With a bit of help from the pros, they finally got the tent upright. 

Ignis’ cooking smelled delicious and looked mouth-watering.

Prompto’s stomach growled loudly in the silent night. “Heh heh. I’ve been dreaming of this all week.”

Each settled into chairs or random logs in Riku and Axel’s case.

They chatted about simple things, Gladio, Prom and Noct introducing King’s Knight to Axel and Ignis asking Riku about his battle stance and ship mechanics. After dinner was done, they bid each other goodnight and headed into their own tents.

~.~.~

Riku and Axel had to share the sleeping bag and thick blanket, though there was much space in the tent (likely due to magic) along with a few spare pillows.

The silence was long as neither boy could fall asleep so easily in this new environment.

Riku broke it first, “How’re Roxas and Xion finding everything?”

“Xion is pretty chill with everything. Kairi’s been glued to her since they met. Roxas is trying to find his place here. I get that being an actual person with a heart is disorienting, but he’s taking it a bit too far. He hasn’t really spoken to me one-on-one after the battle.” He scratched his face, “Hasn’t spoken to anyone actually. But I would’ve thought it’d be easier to help him since we were both Nobodies. Maybe because I still remember my past life. Sorry, didn’t mean to dump this all on you.” 

“I did ask.”

“Now it’s your turn. Lay your emotional turmoil on me.”

“There’s not much to say. We won. Everyone is safe. That’s all I can be grateful for.”

“Don’t give me that crap. Sora’s your one true light and you’re giving him away without a fight?”

“I can’t tell him. He’s happy with Kairi. I’ve done so much to rip us all apart.”

“Well, that’s bull. They’re not even officially together.”

“Then why don’t you stop pining over Roxas and do something about it. You’ve been at it since the first Organization was formed.”

“I tried!” Axel narrowed his eyes at him, “He walked away. Locked himself in his room and wouldn’t come out to even say goodbye.”

“But he was at breakfast.”

“Then we just happened to miss each other. So don’t lecture me on trying, because I did. And you won’t because you’re too afraid to reach for your own happiness.”

“Just drop it, Axel.” Riku glared at him with the power of a thousand moons.

“Touchy-touchy. Fine. But we’ll keep talking about this.”

And they drift off to the sounds of night creatures roaming.


End file.
